


So...What's your password?

by JayFeather2056



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Random & Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-20 00:32:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17612042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayFeather2056/pseuds/JayFeather2056
Summary: Cora finds out Derek's laptop password.





	So...What's your password?

“Ok, so what’s your password?” Cora paused in her typing to peer up at Derek. He was hunched over his desk, reading a book on witches- trying uselessly to find something well...useful for their current predicament. At Cora's question however, his head snapped up, his eyes already narrowing.

“Hey, that’s my laptop!” Derek -unsurprisingly- glared at her.

“Duh bro. I’ve been trying to figure out the password for, like, 8 minutes over here. I thought you knew I had it. None of your usual passwords are working however, so now I’m asking you for it.” Cora smirked. “I would LOVE to use google right now. We kinda need information on some witch bitches- and I’m not convinced that book you’re clearly fake 'reading' will help.”

“Well then, get your own laptop!” Derek paused, “And what do you mean by my ‘usual passwords’? what does that mean?”

Cora stayed silent, looking back down at the keyboard. Stage two. Upset him.

“My 'usual' passwords." He muttered again when she ignored him. He was so easy to frustrate. she smirked harder if possible. It had the desired effect and made him glower even more. Stage three. Irritation. "Cora what does that shit even... that-...wait... WAIT! It was YOU who kept changing my phone's screensaver, huh?!”

“Yep.” She clapped her hands together, ecstatic.

“Fucking great, now I have to fucking apologize to Jackson!”

Cora giggled in wicked delight. “I still can’t believe you did that." Derek scowled and slammed the book shut, turning to face her completely. Cora held up her hands in an 'calm down' manner, suppressing giggles. "Hey, bro, I didn't make you blame him.”

Derek just sighed in response and held out a hand. “Cora. Just. Give me back my laptop.” Stage four. Impatience.

“No. I need it. We're on a case! If I'm researching on the laptop and you research using the book, the chances are we'll find something quicker.” That was sound logic if she does say so herself.

“Cora." Stage Five. Reluctance. He knew she was right of course.

“Please! I just want to use it for google.” Cora widened her eyes and tried to look innocent, but it fooled no one. Stage six. The final straw. The password was as good as hers.

Derek just rolled his eyes and held out his hand again. He was too easy. “Fine, but I’ll unlock it. I’m not telling you my password.”

“Deal!” She got up and walked over to him, handing the laptop over, before acting like she was going out the door. “I’m going to go get some water. That better be unlocked when I get back.”

“Yeah yeah. Shoo.” He said over his shoulder, stubbornly facing away from the door so she couldn't see his screen. It didn't matter, he hadn't started typing yet. It was Stage seven. Exasperation and carelessness.

Derek watched her walk out the door discreetly- thinking he was sneaky- before turning back to his computer. Cora smirked and made her footsteps light and noiseless, quickly turning back around and hopping up on the desk Derek was standing by. Her brother was too comfortable around her for his own good. Dumbass. She shook her head fondly and stood up so she could see over his shoulder and look at what he was typing. This was basically how she got all his passwords and it would continue that way until he learned to keep his ears trained on her when she said she was going somewhere. Her seven step plan on getting Derek Hale's passwords were fool proof.

As he started to type in the password she kept track of the letters. Enhanced vision ruled.

 

S

T

Cora grinned devilishly as he typed it in.

I

L

E

S

“OH MY GOD YOUR PASSWORD IS STILES!” Cora yelled at the top of her lungs, cackling when Derek jumped and ended up throwing the computer all together. It sailed across the room and landed with a crack.

“CORA!”

“What are you in third grade!? Your password is the name of your crush? OH MY GOD! That’s HILARIOUS.”

“He’s NOT my crush and would you quit shouting!?”

“Not your crush huh? So you don’t mind if I call up Mr. Gorgeous himself to tell him?”

“DON’T YOU DARE!”

She already had her phone out. This would be fun.

 

 

Hours later when the pack finally arrived to discuss the witch cult, they all stood in the living room entrance way, looking around at it’s completely destroyed state- Walls had holes in them, the floor was shredded in some places, the armchair was in shambles and some windows were smashed into smithereens. It looked like quite a fight had gone down, but before anyone could be alarmed, Derek’s angry voice sounded from the back of the house. “All my new furniture too! Thanks a lot Cora!”

“You’re welcome future Mrs. Stilinski.” Cora’s teasing tone could be heard by all of them- even Stiles.

The pack all turned to look at him, as if he had an explanation.

He shrugged. “Don’t look at me, wolves are weird. She must know that he hates me or something.”

They all just rolled their eyes. "Hates you. Right." Issac said under his breath, much to the amusement of everyone else.

Stiles decided to ignore it and moved forward into the room. He had to move broken shit off the couch before sitting down. “Whatever guys, let's get started on the witches- while those two finish whatever sibling squabble that is. Lydia you have that book, right?”

“Yep!” Lydia held up a different book from Derek's, already cracking it open to read. It's heavy binding and dust filled pages didn't seem to bother her. Stiles hoped she could make sense of all those spells in there.

“Erica, you and Boyd went and got those old maps of the church- the ones that show it before they tore it down and rebuilt it?”

“Right here. We’ll look at them.” Erica leaned off the wall and accepted the maps Boyd held out for her, walking to the kitchen so they could use the table. Allison walked forward and cleaned off a spot on the couch next to Stiles. She sat down, laying out a bag of runes between them. Scott also cleaned off a spot, right next to Allison.

“Cool. Hey Scott, you wouldn't mind doing the online research duty for now, while Allison and I sort out this curse bullshit, would you?”

“Nah, not at all. Did you bring your computer? Derek won't let me use his for some reason...”

“Yep, it’s in my backpack!" 

Scott reached a hand out and Stiles shrugged the bag off his shoulders, handing it to him before immediately going back to work. Allison had already dumped out the runes and together they started sorting through them. Scott pulled a silver laptop out of Stiles' worn backpack and opened it up.

“Awesome. Uh, hey Stiles, what’s your password?”

"Oh. Um..." Stiles paused for just a moment, debating. He shrugged and decided it didn't matter. “...It’s Derek.”


End file.
